kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Reilly
Ben Reilly also known as Scarlet Spider is a member of the Mutant Warriors and a former spy from the Brotherhood. Appearance He has a brown hair with a cut like he was a millitary and his costume is like Spider-Man but with black and red lines and red eyes. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Synthezoid-Spider Hybrid:' Having been created by unknown experiments by Mr. Sinister, Scarlet Spider possesses essentially the same powers as Spider-Man plus some additional ones. This shows that Ben's powers are much more evolved than Spider-Man's powers. *'Superhuman Strength:' Scarlet Spider has a high degree of strength, able to kick a car through the air and launch it at a target. During his revealing to be a secret member of the Sinister Seven, he was even able to keep Spider-Man on hold, despite the latter having superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Scarlet Spider can continue fighting for extended periods of time while showing no signs of exhaustion, allowing to continue fighting at peak performance. *'Superhuman Durability:' Scarlet Spider is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human, having been hit with tremendous blunt force by Mr. Sinister's arms and quickly rebounding. He was even able to survive a crashing Hydra Island. *'Superhuman Agility:' Scarlet Spider has tremendous agility, able to maneuver through the air with exceptional balance and equilibrium. He can jump very high and far from a stationary position and execute professional level flips and acrobatics. *'Superhuman Reflexes: ' Scarlet Spider's are near instantaneous, able to dodge a barrage of blasts unscathed. *'Spider-Sense:' Scarlet Spider has supernatural survival instincts to sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happens. *'Wall-Crawling:' Scarlet Spider can crawl along surfaces much like a spider would. *'Organic Webbing Generation:' Unlike Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider is able to produce a near-endless supply of webbing produced from his own body. He is able to unleash his webbing with the same hand gesture as Spider-Man but shows more finesse and versatility in his web usage, such as created "bolo-web". *'Retractable Stingers:' From both of his wrists, Scarlet Spider is able to produce a pronounced stinger about the length of a standard sword. It is very sharp and durable, able to cleanly and effortlessly slice through solid metal. *'Cell Degeneration Immunity:' Unlike the other Synthezoids, he has no need for the Status Pod for regeneration of his cellular structures. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Scarlet Spider is high proficient in battle. Using a combination of his natural agility and reflexes, he is able to easily fend off attacks from multiply directions. During his revealing to be a secret member of the Sinister Seven, he was able to easily disarm Spider-Man & keep him on a locked hold. *'Expert Spy:' He was able to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D, as Spider-man's team member & eventually became his closest friend. Even after Spider-Man was aware of there being a Spy in S.H.I.E.L.D., he still never doubted him. He even took his time to study Peter Parker's normal life, so as to uncover a weakness for Sinister. *'Skilled Hacker:' He was able to hack into the weapons systems of S.H.I.E.L.D. on any assignment given to him by Doc Ock. He caused the training bots to become much more hostile towards the trainees & Mutant Warriors. agents. *'Expert Pilot:' Scarlet Spider is an exceptional plane pilot, able to quickly adjusted to the unique controls of the Hellicopters and skillfully maneuver it about. Personality He is always serious and dosn't find anything funny but he does show pity. Weapons None Family None Voice Actor Scott Porter Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Single Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Former Spies